Hondurasball
Republic of Hondurasball |nativename = : República de Honduras |founded = September 15, 1821 |image = File:Hondurasball with Hat.png |caption = La República Bananera y las montañas |government = Presidential Republic |personality = Sad, Poor, Banana King, He is quite naive so usually ends up being influenced by other countries. |language = Spanish |type = Latin American |capital = Tegucigalpaball |affiliation = OASball SICAball UNball PARLACENball ACSBall WTOball NAMball |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholic * Protestant |friends = Costa Ricaball Spainball USAball Syriaball Belizeball Taiwanball Israelcube |enemies = Mexicoball Nicaraguaball Guatemalaball Switzerlandball El Salvadorball Philippinesball Indonesiaball Australiaball |likes = People giving money to him, Soccer (Aztecazo), Drugs |hates = Mexicoball, Guatemalaball, Gangs, Homicides Communista putos, Xherdan Shaqiri, Mile Jedinak, too much murderers |predecessor = Federal Republic of Central Americaball |intospace = Maybe |bork = Murder murder, shoot shoot |food = Bananas, Pinchos, Olla Soup, Casamiento, Fish, Baleada |status = Having a presidential election with some arrangements '' |reality = Republic of Honduras |imagewidth = default }}'Hondurasball', officially the '''Republic of Hondurasball', is a countryball in Central America. He is bordered by the Carribean to the North, El Salvadorball, Nicaraguaball, and the Pacific to the South, and Guatemalaball to the West. The country is divided into 18 departments, including the capital Tegucigalpaball located in the Francisco Morazánball Department, giving him a total area of 43,433 square miles, making him the 101st largest country in the world. As of 2019, he maintains a population of about 9.158 million. He is a member of the UNball like most countries, and was a former member of ALBAball until 2009 when he has a coup d'etat. It is seen as one of the poorest countries in Central America and as a "banana republic" (because their economy is reliant on bananas). It also once had a soccer war with El Salvadorball. They always wants to be like their father, Spainball. But Mexicoball always gets in their way. Honduras, however has the highest homocide rate in the world. They try to keep good relations with it's brothers but since El Salvador tried stealing their clay, Guatemala trying to transform into communist, and Nicaragua turning into a dictator, The only brother that is in good relations is Costa Ricaball, who is much richer than Honduras. But since the five of them are brothers, somehow they get along despite the mess they are in. His national day is September 15, and his zodiac symbol is Virgo. History Hondurasball gained independence from Spainball in 1821 and was a part of the First Mexican Empireball until 1823, when it became part of the United Provinces of Central Americaball. It has been an independent republic and has held regular elections since November 5, 1838. In the late nineteenth century, Hondurasball granted land and substantial exemptions to several USAball-based fruit and infrastructure companies in return for developing the country's northern regions. After heavy reliance of economy and infrastructure on banana companies, Honduras was defined as a "Banana Republic". In 1969 Hondurasball and El Salvadorball fought what became known as the Football War. Hondurasball, blamed the deteriorating Honduran economy on immigrants from El Salvadorball. The relationship reached a low when El Salvadorball met Hondurasball for a three-round football elimination match preliminary to the World Cup. A few weeks later war erupted after most likely staged border incidents. Currently he is losing reliance on banana industry and his infrastructure is recovering after the 2008 floods. Flag Colors Main Colors Relations Friends * Taiwanball - Real China! * Costa Ricaball - One of my hispanic friends. * Spainball - He colonizes me, but he's of good colonizers as of now. Enemies * El Salvadorball - Don't yuo ever think I can forget for what yuo of did in 1969. * Switzerlandball - 0-3 never forget!!! * Philippinesball and Indonesiaball - Don't remove drugs or else... * Australiaball - HIJO DE PUTA!!! Yuo beat me in football! Gallery File:AS.png Hondonball.png HondurasBall.png|User:ScrewMcGru's Hondurasball Image-1.jpg File:Hondurasball_with_a_gun.png H countries.jpg|This is about the h countries featuring your favorite poor man, honduras ball FEGm8Pm.png|The Americas Image-3.jpg|Central America Strong Central American Chicken food.jpg 82jVevX.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png DCkITRM.png US Imprisonment of Latinos.png File:Hondurasball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Portugal's Son.png Do Not Cross.png Better Be Stupid.png See Also *Facebook page }} zh:洪都拉斯球 ru:Гондурас jp:ホンジュラス pt:Hondurasball pl:Hondurasball es:Hondurasball tr:Hondurastopu Category:Central America Category:Catholic Category:America Category:Latin America Category:Anarchist Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Coffee Category:Drugs Category:Poor Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Protestant Category:Hondurasball Category:UNball Category:Blue White Category:Characters Category:Countryballs Category:Republic Category:OASball Category:SICAball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Corrupt Category:World Cup Participants